A Team Fortress 2: Through Hell
by Creedince
Summary: A unknown group has gone after the mercenaries, and when Scout is kidnapped for information on how to further dismantle the team, will he budge to the hell he will be dragged through? Or will a forced addition of the RED team save Scout?
1. Chapter 1

Through Hell

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Keep your cool, keep your cool._ "So whad'ya think about my smokin hot girlfriend guys?" Scout blurted out, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. The RED team was celebrating yet again another victory added under their belts, a night of drinking and cards. Spy, Engineer, Demo, and Sniper sat together occasionally casting slight glances at one another, then eyeing their own cards. Spy quickly shot back "Was something laced in your drink? You must not be thinking clearly." The men in the room let out a chuckle, Heavy piping up in the background "Is leetle man even allowed to drink?" Scout slouched back deeper into the couch he was sitting in, pouting, looking over at Heavy "Playin' checkers with chess pieces again hunk head?". Heavy paused a moment and looked at the chess table, with Medic sitting directly across from him poker faced as he won game after game. "Don't get your unders in a twist _Junge_ , we are merely poking fun." Medic cast a glance at Scout who quickly got up and started sulking to his room. "Whatever, y'all can piss off!" And with that, Scout went to his room, took off his shoes, and flopped down on his bed un-gracefully. Soon letting himself be dragged into a dreamless slumber.

There was a large _BOOM!_ From the outside of Scout's door, towards the common room. Scout groaned and rolled over, his head was throbbing, maybe he did have a little too much to drink last night- but what time was it? Scout looked over at the very basic alarm clock on his nightstand, right next to a picture of him and his Ma standing next to each other. His attention was pried from his thoughts the second he heard a gunshot- then two gunshots- then three. The a blood curdling scream. Immediately the sleep was shook from his mind and he got up and grabbed his bat that was sitting next to his door and shuffled out into the hallway. Right away the strong irony stench of blood hit his nostrils. The hairs on the back of Scout's neck rose, he walked slowly, bat in hand. He rounded the corner to the common room and was immediately hit with a gorey scene. Soldier was spread on on the floor, dead body pooling blood onto the concrete floor. Not that it really worried him though- the Respawn machine was still on. It was never shut off, his body would simply dissipate and he would be respawned in a matter of hours. Due to the fact that they weren't exactly on duty, the respawn machine went into a power saving cooldown mode. It was still there as an insurance- it did come in hand when Demo fell out the window piss drunk and broke his neck. Another gunshot fired, and he saw Medic stumble back into his view clutching his midsection before looking over at Scout and wheezing out as a small trail of blood pushed its way through his mouth.

" _Run"_

Scout felt a lump in his throat form when Medic said that, he dashed forward and dragged Medic by his top half over against a wall on the hallway. "Doc! What the hell is going on?" Scout shook his shoulders lightly. Medic didn't respond, his body lurched forward, completely limp. Scout let out a shaky breath. Clutching the handle of his bat tightly, he crouched down and peeked out the corner of the entry to the common room. Windows were broken and glass was shattered everywhere across the ground, blood and bodies were everywhere the more his mind could focus on it. Demo's bloody corpse was lurched over the table he was playing cards at not so long ago. There was a bullet hole in the center of his forehead, and the exit of the bullet was all over the wall behind him. He felt his heart nearly stop as he heard a deep voice he had never heard before call out "I see seven corpses before me and that means two rats are loose in this building, go find them!" He heard a fist slam on what he would assume to be the table in the kitchen, along with many footsteps moving towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Through Hell

Chapter 2

* * *

The second he heard the footsteps lurch towards him, he shifted his weight to his feet and started running down the hallway as fast as his thin but powerful legs could take him. His mind was jumbled, and it didn't help when a gunshot rang out through the hallway, and part of the cement hallway shattered and exploded in front of him. He quickly ducked down a bit as he was running, hearing the yelling of a man behind him. "Happy shit, I just missed em'." "That's about all your fuckin' good for bolt brains."

Another gunshot rang through his ears and a harp pain, white hot searing blossomed in his shoulder, and he soon found himself falling forward and soon his body meeting the cold cement ground. " _Shit, shit, shit…"_ Scout quickly hissed out in pain, using his bat to push himself up. No, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He cut across to a corner in the hallway, pressing his back flat against the rough cement surface. Bat in hand, he quieted his heaving and waited till a pair of feet found themselves in front of Scout. Quickly, a smirk appearing on his face, he pulled the bat back with both hands on the grip and swung- dead center into the face of the man cutting across the corner. The sickening crunch of cartilage and bone was heard, and the bloody faced man fell back down onto the ground. Scout hopped in front of the corner, only to hear the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

He twisted as quick as he could, but it was too late- the gunshot fired, and little BB's dug into the least calf on his leg. He let out a throaty scream and fell on the ground. The feeling of the Crimson liquid trickling out of the new found foreign objects embedded in his skin. He felt a rough hand grasp the back of his red shirt, and slammed him against the wall, Scout's head whipped back and was met with the cold hard cement wall. For a moment everything around him was a blur, so when another form emerged next to the one holding him against the wall Scout barely took notice to it. Letting out a shaky breath, he could feel his eyes dropping, and the faintest feeling of a needle being pushed into his neck. Scout's body soon became limp, drifting into a pained darkness.

* * *

When Scout came to, he was sitting down, and almost instantly he could feel a burning pain in his shoulder, but mainly condensed in his left calf. He groaned, leaning his head back a bit and letting his neck pop.

" _Oh, you're finally awake~..."_

Scout jerked a bit to the side, but the restraints holding him to the chair kept him from moving very much. He lolled his head over to see where the voice was coming from. Sure enough he saw a figure. A tall lanky male, long chin length scraggly looking blonde hair that looked naturally curly. A dark stubble across his face, and a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He took a step forwards towards Scout, "Do you know who I am, _Boy?"_ Scout looked up at him, swallowing a little lump in his throat. "No, I don't know who the hell at are, but you do remind me of a subway bum-" Scout was quickly cut off by a punch to the jaw that left his mind spinning. "I am Bram Edgar, an old… _Acquaintance_ of that rat father of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Through Hell

* * *

"I am Bram Edgar, an old… _Acquaintance_ of that rat father of yours."

What? His dad? Why the hell would Tom Jones know a scumbag like this? Scout pursed his lips together into a frown and racked his brain for any connection. The lanky man snaked an arm around his neck and up to his chin, pausing a moment before pinching Scout's chin between his thumb and index finger and jerking his head back up to look at him. "You most likely don't know who I am… boy. But I assure you… I know who you are, and just like your father. You turned out just like him." Scout wiggled his face and tore it from his grip. He leaned forward and spit on Bram's shoes. "Listen here, you A-Grade Asswipe, I don' know what da hell you got going on in that crackhead lookin' brain o' yours. But do you know who ya' dealin wit here? I'm the son of Tom freakin' Jones! Tom Jones! An-" Scout started screaming, the white hot pain of a knife being stabbed into his knee and being twisted around repeatedly jerked him from his rant, blood began oozing from the knife wound and Bram tore the blade from his flesh. "No you filthy ankle-biter." Bram grabbed the front of Scout's red shirt, pushing his back in his chair and sticking his face mere centimeters from Scout's. "Your rat, backstabbing father, _Christian Tristam."_

Scout sat there for a few moments, dumbfounded. "Christian _who?_ " His eyes were a little blurry from the tears- no, the _water_. Tears were not manly. In his eyes. He looked cautiously at Bram, who just returned the look with sheer amusement. "You, are really that dumb? Your own father, on the same mercenary team as you and you didn't even know?" He started laughing hysterically. "He left a pregnant woman before you were born, yet stayed in the background watching your dumb ass stroll into the same footsteps as him?" He wheezed, clutching Scout's shoulder. "Oh _boy_ …." Bram threw the chair backwards, and as Scout hit the cold cement floor he looked up at the poorly lit room. That was as Bram stomped his foot down on his chest and he swore he could feel the crunching of his ribcage, the pressure down onto his lungs as he wheezed to bring oxygen into his bloodstream. Bram took his foot off of Scout's chest and turned on his heel. "I will let my medic tend to your shortly."

* * *

Spy could've sworn he had killed Bram that night. He remembered the night vividly, and was one of the key reasons he ended up leaving Lila in the first place. The intruders had put an adjustment module on the Respawn machine, the caused his teammates respawn implants to go into a hibernation life support mode, that spawned the team three hours after the fact. It was disorienting, to say the least. A few seconds, a bullet spray against the wall and Demo was down, Soldier was slaughtered, Spy had managed to cloak as he watched medic get dragged out by Scout. The he had fled to the roof, and merely waited. It would've been foolish to of stayed in the same room as the main fight, he would simply search the perimeter for a snip- and before he knew it, a bullet lodged itself in his chest cavity. Allowing him to lay in the darkness as his lungs slowly filled with blood and he drowned in his own fluids.

Once the team had respawned, they decided to review the security footage to see what had exactly happened. And more importantly- _what_ exactly happened.

"Anyone seen Scout?" Engineer piped up as they began looking around. "He must've been killed first, and respawned before any of us." Medic reasoned patting the head of a dove's carcass that has been caught in the crossfire. " _Non._ " The frenchman retorted. "You were being dragged out of the common room as your insides spilled out, do you not remember?" There was a murmur of agreement in the room. But the atmosphere had become much more thick. The mercs had made there way into the security room and Engineer went over to the computer screen and rolled back the taped footage of the team getting slaughtered in mere minutes.

 _The offending team had made amazing time, disarming the electronic security system. Allowing three Fully-Auto Assault Weapon bearing intruders to bust in through the back entry to the common room. Spreading pure chaos. Pyro had jumped over a table and caught one of the men by the throat and took the butt of the Assault weapon and beat the man to death with it, rather than shooting him. Before having one of the remaining two swivel and shoot the firebug in the head. Scout was seen dragging Medic back between the cement wall of the main entry/exit hallway. One of the men threw his empty gun down and stalked over to Soilders corpse, pucking his Shoutgun from his side and beguin walking with the other man. The mercs decided to call them Pawn and Peter. Pawn had the shotgun and began walking over into the hallway and pumped the gun, quickly aiming it as Scout scampered down the hallway and firing. Pawn had missed and the explosion of pellets had chipped off some of the cement corner and sent it flying at Scout, along with ricochet. "Happy shit, I just missed em'." Pawn got smacked in the back of the head by Peter, "That's about all your fuckin' good for bolt brains."._

 _Pawn quickly pumped the shotgun again, hitting Peter in the head with the empty cartridge discharge. Peter gave him a very sour look and Pawn fired again, hitting Scout in the very top of his shoulder, sending him down to the ground. He quickly recovered, propping himself up to keep running with his bat. He cut a corner and flattened his back against the wall and waited for Pawn to walk into his trap. The second Pawn had took a step forward. Scout's bad was embedded in his face. Launching him backwards and killing him. Scout was already turning around to run when Peter picked up the shotgun, and fired it into Scout's calf. Sending him downwards. Scouts face twisting up in pain and Peter picked him up and slammed his body against the wall sending his head backwards into the stone. A third form emerged, holding a needle into Scout's neck, a few moments later Scout's body went limp and Peter tossed him over his shoulder and started following the third figure out._

Spy's knuckles were white from the pressure he was applying to them from gripping the table to screen was on so hard. "Who's the third guy?" Sniper broke the silence with. "Bram. Bram Edgar…. My last employer." Spy seethed through his teeth. His attention was caught when the screen flicked to something else. Engineer shrugging as he inserted a chip into the player.

 _A dirty, blonde, scraggly man appeared in a expensive button up and slacks. Taking a drag off of a cigarette. "Christian… My good man, I didn't know a backstabbing rat like you would bring your son into the business…"_ Spy stiffend, feeling all of the eyes in the room look at him. " _You see, all those years ago when you got the nerve to kill me- well, attempt to kill me. You forgot one simple fact." The camera moved the show a trail of gasoline on the ground, up to a chair with the one and only Scout tied to it. Bloody and beaten, head lolled to the side staring at the floor. ONe of his eyes was swollen shut. An eyebrow split, his lip split, and a few gashes on his cheek fresh and slightly scabbed over. "You see, my hatred for you ran be like gasoline, powering my flame to crawl from the depths of death just to get revenge on you…" He smirked and dropped the lighted cigarette down into the gasoline. A fire starting and the fire spreading quickly, inching up onto Scouts feet as he let out an agonizing wail._

The video cut short. And Spy felt like everything around him had shattered.


End file.
